Clue 2
by major winters
Summary: They are back again. There is blackmail,deathand laughs
1. hello again

Clue 2

Ding Ding the bell went." Do come in Colonel Mustard it's nice to see you again."

Wadsworth said." Nice to see you again Wadsworth to the library." Colonel Mustard

Said." You are on top of things." Wadsworth said. Then they went to the library.

"Ms.Brown give the Colonel anything that he needs within in reason." Wadsworth said.

Ding Ding the bell went." Do come in Mrs.White you are expected." Wadsworth

Said." May I present Mrs.White." Wadsworth said. " Hello." Colonel Mustard said.

(On the road)

" O come on." A woman said. Then a car stopped next to her." Want a lift."

The man said." Yes." The woman said." Were you going?"" Black mansion."

" That's were I'm going." The man said.

(At the house)

" May I present Ms.Scarlet." Wadsworth said. A woman in a red dress was Scarlet.

Ding Ding. " Is this the right address to meat Mr.Black?" Mr.Green asked." Yes."

Wadsworth said. " May I present Mr.Green." Wadsworth said. Ding Ding.

" Professor Plum and Mrs.Peacock I didn't realize you acquainted."

Wadsworth said. " We weren't." Mrs.Peacock said. Then they walked in

." May I present Professor Plum and Mrs.Peacock a new Mrs.Peacock."

Wadsworth said seeing the guest faces. " You all now that you are using the same

Pseudonyms as last time." Wadsworth said 


	2. it's time for dinner

Clue 2

Bong Bong the gong went. " Dinner." Wadsworth said. They walked into the kitchen.

"You will find your names beside your places please be seated." Wadsworth said.

On the left side sat Mr.Green, Mrs.White and Professor Plum. On the right

Colonel Mustard, Ms.Scarlet and Mrs.Peacock. There was 1 chair left.

" Is this place for you?" Colonel Mustard asked. " Indeed no I'm merely

A humble butler." Wadsworth said. " What is it you do?" Colonel Mustard

Asked. " I butle sir." Wadsworth said. " Which means what?" Colonel Mustard

Asked. " The butler is just head of the kitchen and dining that's all." Wadsworth

Said. " What is this about butler this dinner party?" Mrs.Peacock asked. "Ours

Is not the reason why just to do and die." Wadsworth said. " So who is this

Seat for if not you?" Colonel Mustard asked. " For the seventh guest

Mr.Black." Wadsworth said. " I thought Mr.Black was our host."

Mrs.White said. " So did I." Everyone said. " So who is your Mr.

Wadsworth?" Mrs.White. Ding Ding the bell went. Wadsworth

Went to answer it. " A good evening you are eagerly awaited

." Wadsworth said. Click the door was locked. " May I present

Mr.Black." Wadsworth said. " What are they doing here?"

Mr.Black asked. " Eating dinner it is a light saled then

Pork chops." Wadsworth said. " Can I interest you in

Fruit or dessert?" Nobody said anything. " Well we

Should argon to the study for coffee and brandy

And our unknown host will revel his or her

Intentions." Wadsworth said.


	3. blackmail

Clue 2

" There's now one here." Professor Plum said. " Please help your self to whisky it is

Vat 69 and be seated." Wadsworth said. Then he saw an envelope it said. To Wadsworth

Open after dinner. " Mind if I smoke my pipe?" Professor Plum asked. Then Wadsworth

Opened it he looked at the papers. " Now as you all know the old Mrs.Peacock was

Arrested for murder so the new one is not a murder now I'm to tell you what you

What you all have in common with each other or would you like to Mr.Black."

Why me they know my real name?" Mr.Black asked. " No you never said your

Real name." Wadsworth said. " We should all leave." Mr.Black said. Then

He tried to open the door but it was locked. " There is no way out all the

Doors are locked and the windows have bars." Wadsworth said.

" You've no right to keep us prisoners." Mr.Black said. " He's

Right." All the guest said. " Please return to the study everything

Will be explained." Wadsworth said. Then the guest went into the

Study except Mr.Black he started running to the conservatory.

" You can't get out that way." Wadsworth said. Then a dog jumped

Up and started barking. " Ladies and gentlemen you are all being

Blackmailed for sum time now you have been paying what you can

Afford and in sum cases more than you can afford to someone who

Threatens to expose you and none of you know who it is do you."

Wadsworth said. " That is so ridicules no one could blackmail me

I'm a good citizen." Mrs.White said. " Professor Plum you where a

Cop after you quit being a doctor." Wadsworth said. " Yes so."

Professor Plum said. " But someone told someone about you

Being a dirty cop." Wadsworth said. " O my God." Mrs.Peacock

Said. " Are you making moral judgments Mrs.Peacock how then

Do you explain having adultery with a woman which makes you

Gay that means you are paying the blackmail for two things."

Wadsworth said. " I'm being blackmailed for something I

Didn't do." Mrs.White said. " So you didn't kill your sixth husband

But then why are you paying the blackmail?" Wadsworth said.

" I don't want a scandal do I?" Mrs.White said. " Ms.Scarlet

You are a thief true or false." Wadsworth said. " True."

Ms.Scarlet said. " Mr.Green you are on drugs are you not."

Wadsworth said. " Yes I'm not proud of it though." Mr.Green said.

Colonel Mustard cleared his throat. " I've got something to say

I'm not going to wait for Wadsworth to unmask me I'm a

War-profiteer." Colonel Mustard said. " Well that gust leaves

Mr.Black." Professor Plum said. " O Haven't guessed he is the

One that is blackmailing you." Wadsworth said. " You bastard

!" Colonel Mustard said. Then Mr.Black hit Colonel Mustard

In the eyes and then slapped him then they took him and

Mrs.White kicked him in the balls. " The police are coming."

Wadsworth said. " O no my career is sensitive." A lot of the guest

Said. " " The police will be here in about 45 minutes tell them truth

And Mr.Black will be behind bars." Wadsworth said. Then Mr.Black

Started walking to the hall. " Were you going this time?" Wadsworth

Asked. " I can help them make up there minds can I just get my bag

From the hall." Mr.Black said. Then he went out into the hall and got a

Bag then came back into the study. " Who can guess what in here?"

Mr.Black asked while he handed them out. " The evidence against

Us no doubt." Mrs.White said. " Open them." Mr.Black said. Then they

Started opening them Ms.Scarlet got a rope Mrs.White got a knife

Mr.Green got a lead pipe Professor Plum got a wrench Colonel

Mustard got a gun and Mrs.Peacock got a candlestick. " In your

Hands you each have a lethal weapon if you expose me to the police

You will be exposed and humiliated all see to that in court but if one of

You kill Wadsworth now no one but the seven of use will ever know

He has the key to the front door which he said to me would only be

Opened over his dead body I suggest you hold him up to his offer

Now." Mr.Black said. Then he turned of the lights.

( Please read and review)


	4. death

Clue 2

Gunshot. Then Mrs.Peacock turned on the lights and she dropped her candlestick. " It's

Not Wadsworth." Mr.Green said. Then Professor Plum went to check him. " Give him

Air." Professor Plum said. Then the guest backed up. " He's dead." Professor Plum said.

" Who had the gun?" Mrs.Peacock asked. " I did." Colonel Mustard said. " Than you shot

Him." Mrs.Peacock. " I didn't." Colonel Mustard said. " If you didn't shoot him then

Who

Did?" Mrs.Peacock said. Then Professor Plum turned Mr.Black over. " Nobody look

There's no gunshot wound somebody tried to grab the gun and it went off look the bullet

Broke the vase on the mantle." Professor Plum said. " He's absolutely right there's a

Bullet hole here in the wall." Colonel Mustard said. " How did he die?" Mr.Green said.

" I don't know!" Professor Plum yelled. " I'm not a forensic expert." Professor Plum said.

" Well one of us must've killed him!" Mrs.White said. " O I need a drink." Mrs.Peacock

Said. " Maybe he was poisoned." Professor Plum said. " Ahh!" Mrs.Peacock screamed.

" We don't know anything." Mr.Green said as lead her over to the couch. She wouldn't

Stop screaming then Mr.Green slapped her. " Well I had to stop her from screaming."

Mr.Green said. " Was the whiskey poisoned?" Professor Plum asked. " I don't know."

Mr.Green said. " The only way to know is if she dies to." Mr.Green said. Then they

Gathered around her. " Ahh! Somebody yelled. The guest found out it was in the

Billiard room. " It must be the murderer." Mrs.White said. " Why would he scream?"

Mr.Green asked. The Door was locked. " Open up." Colonel Mustard said as he banged

It with his gun. Then the door opened and their was Ms.Brown crying." Your alive."

Wadsworth said. " No thanks to you." Ms.Brown said. " What do you mean?"

Wadsworth asked. " You locked me up with the murderer you idiot." Ms.Brown

Said. " So the murderer is in this room." Mrs.White said. " It could be him or her

It is what Mrs.White said in the study one of you is the killer." Ms.Brown said.

" How do you know she said that?" Professor Plum said. " I was listening."

Ms.Brown said and looked at the tape recorder. " You seemed to forgot

That little fact." Mr.Green said. " Sorry." Wadsworth said. " Come back

To the study with us." Ms.Scarlet said. " With the murderer." Ms.Brown

Said. " There is safety in numbers my dear." Colonel Mustard said.

" Is there anybody else in the house?" Mr.Green said. " Only the cook.

"Wadsworth and Ms.Brown said at the same time. " THE COOK."

Everyone said. Then they started running to the kitchen.

(Please review)


End file.
